Antología de Haruhi Suzumiya
by Greddo
Summary: Buenas, esta es mi primera publicación en la página y usaré este apartado para subir todas las historias One-Shot, de ahí el titulo "Antología" ... historias más largas serán editadas aparte. One Shots: "Un día libre" - "Fiesta sorpresa" NUEVO ONE-SHOT: Enfermedad, pegenle una ojeada a ver que tal... No se arrepentirán.
1. Disclaimer

_**Disclaimer:**_

De repente se enciende una luz, mostrando a Haruhi Suzumiya en el escenario. Carraspea para dar más énfasis a su discurso.

— "La obra que se presenta a continuación es hecha por un fan y para fans. El autor de esta ficción no se declara dueño de los personajes o eventos pasados y futuros que esta historia use para su continuidad. De darse el caso de… ¡UN MOMENTO! ¿Acaso no es obvio todo esto?

Asahina que estaba detrás de ella en su disfraz de conejita con el cartel que decía "Disclaimer" se alejó temerosa de la enérgica Haruhi.

Me encogí de hombros desde la silla del director.

— Yo tampoco entiendo porque esto es necesario, pero son las reglas.

— Al diablo con esto. ¿Por qué solo no nos dejan continuar? Hazlo tú si quieres, yo voy a prepararme para mi papel.

Lanzó el libreto, y abandonó el escenario; no sin antes tomar a Asahina y arrastrarla con ella.

— ¡Espera Haruhi!

Nagato entró en escena, levantó las hojas una por una y las ordenó nuevamente.

— "De darse el caso de querer usar dichas historias -léase traducciones o referencias, etc-, el autor da su consentimiento, siempre y cuando sea con previo aviso."

Sin más que decir, Nagato dejo el escenario y Koizumi apagó la luz.

"**Yare, yare"**


	2. Un Dia Libre

_Gracias pepsipez por las correcciones, arreglado._

**UN DIA LIBRE**

Ya era costumbre de los sábados el despertarme antes que la alarma suene, la ponía por si acaso, pero el sólo hecho de pensar en llegar tarde ya hacía que me encuentre sentado en la cama antes de darme cuenta. Además ahora ya hacía calor, y no era como en invierno donde me quedo envuelto en mis sabanas y que nadie se atreva a sacarme de ahí.

Me había levantado con tiempo de sobra, me dí una ducha fría como hace bastante no había disfrutado y hasta tuve resto para prepararme un jugo. Pero el destino al parecer era incapaz de dejarme las cosas fáciles al menos por una vez.

Mi bicicleta tenía una rueda desinflada. Me tomé mi tiempo en buscar el inflador, y en el proceso encontré varias cosas que creía perdidas. Unas cuantas revistas viejas sobre aliens, por ejemplo. ¡Que recuerdos! Pero no era momento para ponerme nostálgico.

De todos modos ya iba a llegar tarde, así que simplemente deje de preocuparme y empecé a pedalear a un ritmo que podría llamarse lento. Hacía calor para esforzarse tanto. Más si lo que iba a hacer a la estación, era algo que podría definir como "un sin sentido".

— ¡Llegas Tarde! ¡MULTA! —esa fue la primera voz que oí, y francamente la última que quería escuchar. Creo que sobra decir que era la hiperactiva de Haruhi.

El reunirnos en la cafetería algún que otro fin de semana para luego recorrer la ciudad en búsqueda de lo paranormal se había vuelto algo cotidiano para la Brigada SOS. Obviamente nunca encontrábamos nada, y la única billetera que se abría en todo el día era la mía… Pero el sol hoy no parecía tener compasión alguna y no tenía ánimos ni de discutir.

Haruhi era demasiado impaciente hasta para desayunar, se quemó por lo menos dos veces sólo por no esperar que se enfríe su café. Según ella no había tiempo que perder.

Después de su pequeño "desayuno", tomó cinco palillos como siempre hacía y se decidieron los grupos. Ni siquiera había terminado de tomar mi café. ¿No podía esperar al menos cinco minutos? Hmmmm…

El primero en probar suerte fue Koizumi. Blanco. Luego fue mi turno y saqué un palillo marcado. Bueno, al menos no tendría que lidiar con esa falsa sonrisa suya.

— Ahora es mi turno.— Dijo Haruhi mientras me miraba sospechosamente.

¡Espera un momento! Ella los esta sosteniendo, y seguramente sabe cual escarbadientes es cual. Por dios... Me estaba resignando a terminar en dúo con Haruhi.

— Ajá, ¿Pero que…? —Se quedó mirando su palillo como tonta.

¡Blanco! ¡Su plan malévolo había fallado!

Claramente disgustada los extendió hacia Nagato. Blanco, blanco, por favor que sea blanco… Marcado.

Hubiera preferido hacer pareja con Asahina de poder elegir, pero Nagato era mi mejor segunda opción si quería conservar mi paz mental.

Koizumi se quedó mirando a Nagato un largo tiempo, pero por el momento decidí no darle mayor importancia. Ese tipo ya es raro por naturaleza.

Sólo al salir de la cafetería Haruhi ya empezaba a empujar a la pobre Asahina, en serio era una abusadora. Y para colmo Koizumi nunca le lleva la contraria, así que rezo porque no le hagan pasar vergüenza en público.

Por mi parte, era bien sabido que no iba a ponerme a buscar extraterrestres ni nada por el estilo, así que simplemente empecé a caminar sin rumbo. Nagato solo se limitaba a seguirme en silencio.

¡Demonios! Sabía que iba a pasar el día caminando ¿Por qué me puse estos zapatos? Podría haberme puesto algo más cómodo. Esto me pasa por querer competir contra el "estilo" de Koizumi. Pero bueno, tenía que estar perfecto para Asahina. Si en el segundo turno me tocara con ella al menos valdría la pena.

Finalmente nos sentamos en una plaza mientras pensaba en que hacer para pasar el rato, y Nagato me miraba como si esperase que la entretuviera con un acto de magia.

¿Cuáles eran las aficiones de Nagato? Bueno, si buscaba algo que pudiéramos disfrutar por igual creo que la respuesta era obvia. Me hubiera quedado sentado un poco más, pero tenía junto a mí a una pareja que se estaba poniendo juguetona y me hacían sentir algo incomodo. Y así, sin decirle nada a Nagato dimos unas vueltas hasta que encontramos una casa de juegos en el centro comercial.

Ya mientras nos íbamos acercando podía ver como Nagato centraba su atención en aquél local. Abrió la boca muy ligeramente, pero lo suficiente para decir que lo que se dibujaba en su rostro era una clara expresión de asombro. Aún con su eterna cara de póquer, podía ser realmente adorable.

— ¿Entramos?

Asintió antes que siquiera termine de preguntar. Me hizo reír.

Realmente pasamos un buen rato, le pusimos más atención a algunos juegos que otros. Le gustaban más los juegos de ingenio y los "Shooter" por sobre los demás. En algunas ocasiones podría decirse que hasta tuve miedo, por ejemplo cuando pasamos por las máquinas del Tetris. Conociendo a Nagato formaría líneas perfectas y tan calculadas que nunca hubiéramos podido salir de allí, así que la distraje mientras pasábamos por aquél pasillo.

Sea cual sea la máquina, siempre que jugaba con ella resultaba en una derrota aplastante, pero supongo que era de esperarse, e igualmente no por eso era menos divertido. Ni que yo fuera a crear un espacio cerrado y amenazar al universo porque me ganaran en un videojuego, si saben a lo que me refiero.

Pero algo que no voy a olvidar fue cuando encontramos aquello que llamó poderosamente la atención de Nagato. Era uno de esos juegos de baile, creo que se llamaba "Top Dancer" o algo así, no lo recuerdo.

Perdía la vista de las chicas que en ese momento estaban en el juego, solo para ver ocasionalmente la pantalla.

— ¿Quieres intentarlo?

Asintió ligeramente, sin dejar de observarlas.

Esas chicas no eran realmente buenas, así que espero que no tome eso como ejemplo porque solo se reirían de nosotros.

Cuando se desocupó la máquina puse las monedas y Nagato se tomó unos momentos mirando el menú.

¿En serio iba a ponerlo en "experto" en la primera vez? ¿Qué tiene en la cabeza? Es decir, para jugar en experto, primero se requiere saber la coreografía, y por más que la sepas tienes que hacerlo bien… Aparte no era solo mover los pies, ¡Esa cosa tenía controles para las manos!

Ni bien empezó el juego, ya tuve que tragarme mis palabras. Nagato podía bailar, y muy bien de hecho. Incluso sin saberse de que iba el baile, su sincronía con la pantalla era perfecta. Me despertó un sentimiento parecido a lo del Festival Cultural, ¿en serio estas chicas podían hacer cualquier cosa con solo desearlo?

Cuando desperté de mi shock noté que el juego había terminado y Nagato me estaba mirando fijo, mientras la leyenda "Perfect Score" se sacudía en la pantalla adornada por fuegos artificiales. Solo atiné a poner más monedas.

Como era de esperarse, el perfecto movimiento y su impecable coordinación empezaron a llamar la atención de los curiosos, y rápidamente el grupito de curiosos se convirtió en un público bastante numeroso. Hasta y ya parecía una Idol con su melenita sacudiéndose al ritmo de la música.

Yo la estaba pasando bien, el espectáculo era impresionante. El poner monedas en la máquina una tras otra me hacía sentir como si diera cuerda a una caja musical. Y estaba seguro de que Nagato lo disfrutaba también, y eso era lo más gratificante. Sobre todo cada vez que terminaba una canción y me miraba como si fuera un gatito al que estas mimando y te detuvieras de repente.

Ya se iba haciendo hora de volver a la cafetería, y empecé a pensar que talvez mi brillante plan no era tan brillante como yo creía. ¿Y ahora cómo la saco de ahí?

Deje de pagarle a la máquina y llamé para que baje. Pero solo me miraba fijo y tuve que subir yo a buscarla. Literalmente tuve que tomarla y bajarla yo mismo.

— Entiendo.

Solo lo logré bajo la promesa de volver cuando podamos pero claro esta, sin la presión de Haruhi. Me costo algo de trabajo, pero llegábamos con buen tiempo al cambio de grupos.

Pero unas calles antes de llegar Nagato se detuvo de pronto. Estaba mirando el escaparate de una tienda de ropa que tenía desde ropa casual, deportiva y formal, hasta vestidos de noche. Era un local realmente imponente.

Pero mi sorpresa no fue solo esa, sino que además entró.

¿En serio? ¿Nagato? Consulte mi reloj... Igual teníamos algo de tiempo todavía, así que se lo concedí.

Dimos una vuelta adentro y cuando pasamos por los trajes de baño no pude evitar el pensar en Asahina luciéndolos. Alguna que otra imagen aislada de Haruhi también surcó mi mente, no voy a mentir. Mientras no me da órdenes hasta y es linda, eemmm... en fin…

Cuando reaccioné -y después de limpiarme la babeada- me di cuenta que había perdido a Nagato… ¡Genial! Lo que me faltaba.

Por suerte un empleado la había visto ir hacía los probadores así que fui hasta allá y me senté a esperarla. Casi me quedo dormido.

Al cabo de unos minutos apareció. Llevaba una falda negra con volados hasta las rodillas y una camiseta blanca sin mangas, que tenía un adorno bajo el cuello, como si fuese una especie de moño.

— ¿Te gusta?

¡Que preguntas haces Nagato! Su encanto natural era enorme. Hacía que un conjunto tan simple como ese realmente se luciera. Si lo hubiese acompañado con una sonrisa la hubiera secuestrado ahí mismo. Solo atiné a asentir.

— Me lo llevo.

Literalmente. Se lo llevo puesto. ¡Se estaba yendo!

Adivinen quien pago… Y yo con su uniforme en una bolsa que me dieron en la tienda. Supongo que no podía quejarme por una mísera bolsa, pero esa actitud de ser la mula de carga del grupo ya me estaba fastidiando.

¿Y como se supone que le voy a explicar a mi madre que me gasté todo lo que me dio para el mes en dos semanas?

Estábamos llegando sólo cinco minutos tarde, pero había empezado a recibir llamadas de Haruhi desde hacía unos veinte minutos… En serio. ¡Que impaciente!

Al entrar, vimos al grupo en la cafetería. La sonrisa de Asahina al vernos nos delató, y Haruhi que estaba de espaldas a nosotros se volteó al instante.

— ¡Kyon! ¡Otra vez ta…!

El gesto de Haruhi cambió de enojo a sorpresa cuando vio a Nagato.

Se acercó y empezó a saltar a su alrededor, mirándola de arriba a abajo. Parecía algún animal analizando un objeto extraño.

Al parecer Haruhi pensaba igual que yo. El verla con algo que no fuera el uniforme del colegio era algo realmente digno de prestarle atención. Si no fuera por el verano, hubiera pensado que el uniforme formaba parte de su cuerpo.

— ¿Lo compraste ahora?

Asintió

— ¿Te gusta tu nuevo conjunto?

En vez de responderle me miró a mí ¡¿Qué se supone que significa eso?

Haruhi me lanzó una mirada como un detective miraría al sospechoso mientras lo interroga.

— Y tú... ¿No habrás intentado espiar cierto?

No voy a negar que por un momento la idea se me cruzara por la cabeza, pero de pensar a hacer hay mucha diferencia. ¡Esa pregunta ni siquiera merecía respuesta!

A mí siempre me decía de todo si se enteraba que andaba de vago, pero se ve que por ser Nagato, era una excepción. En ese momento lo único que le pedía a la vida era no formar grupo con Haruhi el resto del día.

Después de que yo pagara la cuenta –como siempre- empezamos nuevamente con el reparto de grupos.

Para mi sorpresa volví a salir en pareja con Nagato, y Haruhi estaba claramente disconforme con la repetición.

— No, el sentido de cambiar grupos, es justamente cambiar grupos, hagámoslo de nuevo.

Otra vez Nagato.

Ya hasta a mí me resultaba sospechoso. ¿Cuales eran las probabilidades de que salgamos tres veces seguidas?

Haruhi nos miró a ambos como si pensará que estábamos haciendo trampa, pero finalmente se cruzó de brazos y suspiró. Creo que murmuró un "como sea" o algo parecido.

Al momento de salir Koizumi me detuvo del hombro y me habló al oído. ¿Este tipo no sabe lo que es el espacio personal? ¡Estás muy cerca!

— Seguramente ya notaste que lo hizo a propósito ¿cierto?

— Si… De todos modos creo que se lo tiene merecido.

Koizumi soltó una risita de las suyas.

— En cualquier caso, sólo quería decirte que no tienes porque preocuparte, al parecer no ha habido espacios cerrados. Ve con Nagato, pero ten cuidado; Suzumiya esta molesta, pero no enojada… Si llegase a sentirse celosa o excluida tendremos problemas. Así que por favor no hagas nada que pueda alterarla ¿De acuerdo? — Y con eso Koizumi se despidió y se reunió con su grupo.

Bueno, creo que es entendible. Haruhi es muy demandante, Asahina se incomoda sólo de verla y Koizumi...

Así que yo era la única opción de Nagato para un tener día tranquilo.

Como Koizumi me había detenido para hablarme, Nagato se había adelantado unos cuantos pasos y me esperaba más adelante. La suave brisa le mecía sutilmente su nueva falda.

Suspiré.

— Bueno… supongo que a mí tampoco me vendría mal un día libre.

**FIN**

Nota del autor: intenté armarlo con la estructura como para que sea un capitulo de animé tipo One-Shot. En la escena del "Top Dancer" pondría primero un tema cualquiera como introducción a la escena, ya que Kyon se distrae, para luego que el segundo tema sea (como no podría ser otro) bailando el Hare Hare Yukai y cerrando así la escena. Detalles más, detalles menos creo que quedó relativamente prolijo. ¿Reviews?

**_Y Recuerden, cada uno que lee y no deja review, muere un gatito D: ... si no es por mí, haganlo por ellos u.u_**


	3. Fiesta Sorpresa

_**Para estás alturas de la serie ciertamente Yuki haya participado en alguna fiesta, pero no es lo mismo cuando eres el centro de atención ¿no?**_

**FIESTA SORPRESA**

Llovía demasiado. Era realmente uno de esos días en que no valía la pena ni levantarse de la cama. Sin embargo aquí estábamos, todos reunidos en el salón del club.

— ¡Jaque Mate!

Podía vencer a Koizumi hasta con los ojos cerrados, pero aún no entendía si realmente era tan malo, o era parte de su fachada. Asahina se paseaba por el salón en su traje de sirvienta, ofreciéndonos té; y Nagato sentada leyendo en esa esquina que le pertenecía únicamente a ella. Por su parte Haruhi estaba con el codo sobre la mesa, y su cabeza reposando sobre su mano, navegando por Internet. Viendo noticias y videos de eventos paranormales, al mismo tiempo que actualizaba constantemente nuestra página Web, con la esperanza de encontrar un mensaje en ella.

Las promesas que vinieron con este nuevo año escolar parecían esfumarse a medida que pasaban las primeras semanas, y yo estaba lidiando con sentimientos encontrados, que eran un tanto irónicos. No sabía si sentirme tranquilo por esta paz inquebrantable y que nada amenace mi vida, o frustrado porque nada interesante este pasando, a pesar de ser miembro de este grupo de chiflados. Y cuando me refiero a algo interesante, digo interesante en serio; no esas cosas que nos veíamos obligados a hacer por el mal genio de Haruhi, como aquella vez que nos inscribimos en el torneo de Béisbol. Nada relacionado con aliens, viajeros en el tiempo, y personas con poderes paranormales parecía estar pasando por ninguna parte… Que aburrido.

Fue en ese momento que el torbellino de adrenalina al que cariñosamente llamamos Haruhi se levantó de su asiento.

— El calendario de la Brigada está prácticamente vacío, tengo que planear eventos para este mes.

Si se están preguntando que calendario, se refiere al que me vi forzado a hacer para este año, según Haruhi, así tendríamos mejor organizados todos los eventos de la Brigada… Como si tuviéramos mucho que hacer… En fin…

— Ahora que lo pienso... —prosiguió— aún falta que Kyon y Yuki pongan sus cumpleaños en nuestro calendario. Debieron hacerlo hace tiempo. ¡Vamos, vamos!

Haruhi volvió a sentarse y desde donde estaba me lanzó un bolígrafo, a poco estuvo de pegarme en el ojo. ¡Eres demasiado imprudente!

— ¿Pero que haces?

— Si lo hubieras hecho cuando debías esto no pasaría- me dijo sonriente.

¿Cómo es que puede mantener esa sonrisa cuando acosa a la gente?

Sin más remedio me acerque al calendario y lo marqué. Pero me preocupaba lo que haría Nagato.

Ella sólo se quedó ensimismada en su lectura, sin darle importancia alguna a lo que pasaba a su alrededor.

— Nagato, ven. Ahora tú.

Se levantó y vino hasta mí, miró el calendario y luego me miró.

— Yo no tengo cumpleaños, las interfaces humanoides... no nacemos. Y aún así, no nos regimos por el año terrícola. — Dijo Nagato con su voz tan impasible como siempre.

— Bueno entonces puedes usar alguna fecha importante para ti, como cuando llegaste a este mundo o algo parecido.

Nagato se quedó mirándome un par de segundos más. Luego centró su atención en el calendario, y después de unos cuantos parpadeos finalmente se decidió por una fecha. ¡Espera un momento! Eso es en tres días. Este lunes.

La única marca en el mes de Mayo en nuestro calendario resultaba ser el "cumpleaños" de Nagato. Por alguna razón esa fecha me era familiar, pero en ese momento no podía recordarlo.

Haruhi se acercó curiosa a ver cuando serían las celebraciones auspiciadas por la Brigada SOS. Pero su reacción fue diferente a la que se esperaría de ella. Simplemente se fue nuevamente a su asiento como si nada hubiera pasado. ¿Acaso estaba drogada? ¡Esa no era Haruhi!

— Voy a la habitación de al lado. — Anunció Nagato unos minutos después.

Salió del salón del club y en ese momento Haruhi volvió a ser ella misma.

— Arrrghh...

¿Qué le sucedía a esta chica?

— Yuki, como osas ocultar tu cumpleaños a tu jefa de Brigada… Ahora sólo tenemos dos días para organizar una fiesta para nuestro indispensable personaje silencioso. Encima es viernes y tenemos las sesiones de búsqueda por la cuidad el fin de semana. Waaaa, no tenemos mucho tiempo…

La siguiente hora hasta que Nagato regresó, nos la pasamos deliberando acerca de los regalos, el donde y el como.

En el salón del club, y obviamente debía ser sorpresa.

Cuando Nagato volvió al salón se hizo un gran silencio. Cualquiera hubiera pensado que estábamos planeando algo en su contra, ya que al instante que la vimos, todo sonido se silenció de repente.

Al día siguiente tanto Haruhi como yo nos excusamos de las actividades del club. Salimos a hacer las compras necesarias para la fiesta, pastel incluido.

¿Por qué debía ser yo el encargado de hacer estas cosas? Si le hubieses preguntado a Koizumi seguramente hubiera venido más que gustoso, y yo podría estar durmiendo plácidamente.

— ¿Tienes algo que decir?

— No, nada— exclamé levantando mis manos, como si estuviese intentando expiar alguna culpa. Creo que lo que quiso preguntar es si tenía algún problema… No soy suicida…

Pero dejando mis quejas de lado, no puedo dejar de sentirme un poco emocionado por saber en que acabará todo esto.

Afortunadamente para mí Haruhi tomó esta fiesta como su responsabilidad como líder, y por tanto, podía tomarme un respiro. Si me hubiese tocado pagar de nuevo, hubiera tenido que desconectar y ofrecerle una muerte digna a mi agonizante billetera.

Pasamos a comprar guirnaldas y demás adornos festivos para adornar el salón del club. También se detuvo a comprar unos CDs para ponerle algo de música al ambiente.

Si tuviera que pensar en que le gusta a Nagato diría que talvez Opera o algo de esa música fina que sólo parece disfrutar la clase alta. Perdonen si mi oído musical no es muy refinado, pero a menos que tenga insomnio y necesite dormir desesperadamente, nunca me encontrarían escuchando eso. Pero de gustos y colores se hace el mundo.

Talvez pienso así de Nagato porque siempre me ha transmitido esa aura de tranquilidad y delicadeza; junto con su estética bastante refinada, como si fuese una muñeca de porcelana. Ciertamente le sentaría muy bien sonreír de vez en cuando.

Haruhi tenía la misma expresión que le verías a mi hermana pequeña al momento de hacer las compras para Navidad. Si empleara la mitad de ese entusiasmo en algo productivo… ¿Quién sabe…? Quizás y hasta pudiera debelar el misterio del Triángulo de las Bermudas o encontrar la mismísima Atlántida.

Decidimos ir a buscar el pastel de último, por la simple razón de no andar con él por toda la ciudad. Después de recorrer un poco pasamos por una tienda de ropa.

Los empleados, si bien tenían que tratarnos bien por ser clientes, estaban pasando un momento complicado con Haruhi revolviendo todas las prendas.

Talvez sea que yo no tengo un sentido de la moda muy agudo, pero algunas de las combinaciones que sugería era como si quisiera que Nagato parezca un bicho raro. Pero dudaba de si realmente podría haber algo que la hiciera lucir mal.

Pasamos un largo –laaargoo- tiempo, hasta que apareció con una combinación aceptable.

— ¿Crees que este le guste a Nagato?

— Seguro le gustará, después de todo, es un regalo de la mismísima líder.

Haruhi titubeó un momento y prosiguió.

— No por eso estoy diciendo que voy a darle cualquier cosa, estoy buscando el regalo adecuado. Después de todo, si bien yo soy la fundadora de la Brigada SOS, podría decirse que Yuki es el miembro número 0.

Aquí vamos otra vez con su lógica incomprensible.

— Vamos Kyon piénsalo así, Yuki ya estaba allí antes de que yo misma llegara. Por eso sería el miembro 0.

Aún así sigue sonando tonto… Ni que fuéramos una organización secreta ni nada por el estilo.

— Bueno da igual…

Que fácil te molestas…

Quise mantener cual sería mi regalo en secreto, al menos de Haruhi, ya cuando llegue a contarles ese punto sabrán porque lo hice. Y finalmente después de muchas idas y vueltas finalmente fuimos a ver el pastel que llevaríamos.

Haruhi estaba echándole el ojo a un pastel enorme, de varios pisos, como esos que se usan para las… ¿Bodas?

La imagen de Nagato en un vestido de boda arremetió sin previo aviso en mi cabeza… Creo que ni la visión de Asahina con el mismo atuendo sería suficiente para opacar esa imagen que amenazaba con hacer saltar mi corazón fuera de mi pecho… El sólo pensarlo era demasiado inspirador.

— ¡Kyon, idiota pon atención!

Debo haber tenido una cara de tonto monumental en ese momento, pero vamos; ¿Qué podía hacer…? ¡Soy sólo un hombre!

Finalmente terminamos llevando un pastel más simple. Fresas, chocolate y crema. Pero ahora quedaba otro interrogante… ¿Quién se encargará de llevarlo el lunes a clases?

Tuvimos una interesante discusión al respecto. Yo era la mula de carga oficial del grupo, pero no podías ignorar el hecho de que me encontraba con Taniguchi todas las mañanas camino a la escuela, ese tonto posiblemente arruinaría la sorpresa. Haruhi me dio la razón en ese punto y de mala gana acepto encargarse de llevar el pastel.

Yo no creía que Taniguchi realmente llegue a ese grado de estupidez, pero cualquier excusa era buena para no tener que subir esa colina con un maldito pastel entre manos.

En cualquier caso, ya era tarde y nos despedimos. Haruhi realmente parecía muy emocionada al respecto. Yo por mi parte, solo quería descansar.

Llegué a casa y me duché. Tampoco tenía energía suficiente para esperar a que esté lista la cena familiar, así que luego me preparé unos fideos instantáneos y me fui a mi habitación. Encontré a Shamisen recostado en mi cama sin ninguna preocupación y al verme sencillamente se corrió de mi almohada, al pie del colchón.

Ciertamente aunque envidie un poco la tranquilidad de la que disfrutaba ese gato perezoso, también es cierto cuando fue el momento de la verdad esta fue la vida que elegí…

Afortunadamente mañana teníamos el día libre de actividades de la Brigada así que podría descansar, después de todo, el lunes será un día para el recuerdo.

No tengo nada que contar del domingo ya que me la pase durmiendo y comiendo, así que omitiré esa parte.

Finalmente era el día, Haruhi no podía contenerse de la emoción; y estando sentada detrás de mí, tuve que padecerla todo el día. No dejaba de asediarme con ideas y planes de último momento… ¡Vaya pesada eres!

Mi asignación final era el mantener ocupada a Nagato para que puedan arreglar el salón del club para la ocasión. Así que Haruhi me dio una tirada de volantes de la Brigada que deberíamos repartir en la puerta del colegio.

Tomé los volantes de manos de Haruhi, quién me guiñó un ojo… También Koizumi y Asahina rieron alegremente…

¿Dónde han aprendido a disimular? Que les devuelvan el dinero porque los han estafado

— ¿Pasa algo?

Eso me pregunto Nagato cuando percató que me había quedado mirándola.

— No, no es nada, disculpa.

…

Fuimos caminando lentamente hacía la entrada. También hice varias paradas estratégicas y me metí al baño aunque no tuviera razón real para hacerlo. Todo sea para hacer tiempo…

Finalmente llegamos y… Dios… Nagato era una máquina expendedora de volantes, necesitaba distraerla para que ganemos un poco más de tiempo.

— Nagato ¿Porqué elegiste este día como tu cumpleaños?

Silencio.

— Esto... ¿Qué regalo debería hacerte? ¿Qué te gustaría?

Silencio.

Al cabo de unos segundos giró hacia mí.

— No es necesario, de todos modos no puedo asegurar cuanto tiempo más estaré con ustedes.

…

— Si así se decide mañana, dentro de 1 año o cuando sea, deberé irme. Ese es el protocolo.

— ¿Irte?

— Mi misión es solo de observación. Cuando mis datos dejen de ser de utilidad, mi permanencia en este mundo dejará de ser necesaria.

Eso último hizo que realmente me enojara.

— Nagato, creo que ya habíamos hablado de esto. Tú no eres un objeto para nosotros. Eres una compañera, ¡Una amiga!

— Es cierto que hemos desarrollado un lazo similar al que ustedes los seres orgánicos llaman amistad. Aún así mi sistema no esta programado para alojar ese tipo de datos.

…

— Dime Nagato ¿Qué somos nosotros para ti?

Silencio.

— ¿No recuerdas que te dije ese día? Que sacudiría al mundo si es necesario en caso de que desaparezcas.

Silencio.

— ¿Qué es el corazón?

— El corazón es el órgano principal del aparato circulatorio. Es un órgano musculoso y cónico situado en la cavidad torácica. Funciona como una bomba, impulsando la sangre a…

— ¡TE EQUIVOCAS! No te pregunté como objeto, sino como concepto. ¿Qué es el corazón?

Silencio.

— El corazón es aquél lugar donde se alojan los sueños y esperanzas de la gente. Es un lugar donde las personas más importantes para nosotros pueden vivir para siempre, aún cuando ya se han ido.

Me deje llevar por mi discurso. Recordándolo, sonó demasiado cursi.

— ¿Corazón? —preguntó Nagato, inclinando su cabeza y poniendo esa mirada curiosa.

— Sí, y tú siempre estarás en mi corazón.

¡Un momento! ¿Por qué dije eso?

Lo que le siguió a eso fue el silencio más incómodo que jamás haya experimentado. Decidí que ya había dado a Haruhi suficiente tiempo para arreglar el salón, pero en realidad sólo quería escapar de esa situación.

Tal como habíamos acordado, di tres golpes a la puerta en señal de que estaba ahí con Nagato.

— Adelante— Era la dulce voz de Asahina

— Las damas primero— E hice un gesto hacía Nagato para que entrase primero

Nagato abrió la puerta y una tormenta de papeles y serpentinas la golpearon directamente. Su expresión no había cambiado, pero había dado unos cuantos pasos hacía atrás. ¡Vaya susto debe haberse dado!

Tomó una de las serpentinas que habían quedado sobre sus hombros, la miró unos segundos y luego me miró a mí. Era como si me preguntara que demonios era todo eso.

— ¡FELIZ CUMPLEAÑOS!

El pastel esperaba en el centro del salón, tenía una sola vela.

— ¿Porqué le han puesto una mísera vela? Creo que es obvio que tiene mas de un año— Le susurré a Haruhi.

— No estamos celebrando su cumpleaños como tal, sino como su primer año como miembro de la Brigada.

Viéndolo de esa forma no parecía tan descabellado ¿Cierto?

Después de que le explicara acerca de todo el asunto de pedir un deseo, Nagato cerró sus ojos unos segundos y luego apagó la única vela del pastel. Realmente me daba curiosidad cual podría ser su deseo.

Después de que Koizumi diera el brindis –no recuerdo las palabras exactas, pero resumiendo era algo así, "Por todos los años que vendrán, seamos buenos amigos para siempre"-, nos dispusimos a disfrutar de ese pastel que se veía espectacular.

Koizumi se ofreció a limpiarle las mejillas a Asahina que estaban cubiertas de crema; quien cuando se trataba de pastel, perdía por completo esa timidez que la caracterizaba. Y yo por supuesto estaba que echaba humo.

¡Más te vale que no te pases de listo!

Hasta los miembros del club de informática se unieron a nosotros cuando se enteraron de la fiesta, y le trajeron a Nagato un juego nuevo en el que estuvieron trabajando y querían saber su opinión.

En ese momento Haruhi se acercó a Nagato.

— ¿No tienes computadora en tu casa?

Negación.

— Entonces…

Haruhi se acercó a los estantes y tomó uno de los portátiles. Al ver en las condiciones en que estaban guardados, el presidente del club vecino casi se pone a llorar.

—…Puedes llevarte este a tu casa, siempre y cuando lo traigas de regreso si la Brigada lo necesitase. ¿De acuerdo?

Creo que es la primera vez que veo a Nagato asentir dos veces en respuesta a la misma pregunta. ¿Acaso estaba emocionada?

— Agradécele a tu benévola líder.

¡Que benévola ni nada! Esos portátiles solo estaban acumulando polvo. Al menos Nagato le dará alguna utilidad.

Cuando fue mi turno de darle mi regalo lo hice personalmente, en lugar de que lo abra frente a todos. A veces puedo ser un tanto vergonzoso.

Era una foto de nosotros, de la Brigada, en un marco plateado.

— Ponlo en tu casa, para que así estemos siempre contigo y no te sientas tan sola.

Por los siguientes minutos Nagato se quedó mirándola como si estuviera en trance, y por momentos parecía como si acariciase la fotografía.

Y así siguió el día, hasta que empezó a anochecer, y se fueron despidiendo uno por uno. Primero fue Asahina y luego Koizumi. Los miembros del club de Informática se despidieron de Nagato, llamándola "la gran hacker". Si realmente supieran de lo que es capaz… Podría decirse que ha hackeado al mundo y lo cambiaría a su antojo…

Finalmente Haruhi me dejo la llave del salón y me dijo que no olvide cerrar la puerta después que termine de limpiar.

¿Por qué no me sorprende que sea yo quien deba limpiar este desastre?

Estaba ordenando la mesa cuando Nagato se levantó súbitamente de su rincón y se acercó a mí. Puso su mano en mi pecho, mas precisamente en mí corazón.

Se quedó mirándome durante unos segundos, que a mí me parecieron años. Podía sentir como mis latidos se aceleraban. En respuesta a esto, Nagato sacó su mano, reemplazándola con su oído; estaba recostada en mi pecho.

— ¿Nagato?

Luego de un breve silencio respondió.

— Me agrada… como se siente… tu corazón.

— No me importaría si te quedas así un poco más.

¿Porqué demonios dije eso? Es la segunda vez que hablo sin pensar, parece que hoy mi cerebro no quiere trabajar.

— De acuerdo

...

En ese momento vino a mi mente, como si fuera una especie de epifanía. En esta misma fecha, un año atrás, fue cuando Nagato y yo fuimos a la biblioteca por primera vez.

**FIN**

******_Nota del autor: El fic del cual hice esta versión era en lineas generales así "Yuki no tiene cumpleaños, hagamosle una fiesta y termina sonriendo". Agregé la platica Kyon-Yuki, la curiosidad de Nagato por el concepto de "corazón" y la fecha elegida como su cumpleaños. _****Creo que logré una versión un poco más al estilo original de las novelas.**

******__****Actualización: Agregada una escena Kyon-Haruhi como siendo los preparativos. ENJOY! O_o  
**

******__********_Y Recuerden, cada uno que lee y no deja review, muere un gatito D: ... si no es por mí, haganlo por ellos u.u_**


	4. Enfermedad

**ENFERMEDAD**

Hacía tanto calor… casi tanto como si alguien hubiese deseado que el sol se acercase para verlo con más detalle. No conforme con los abrasadores rayos ultravioleta proviniendo de la atmosfera atravesando la deteriorada capa de ozono, empezaba a tostarme las piernas con las altas temperaturas que emanaban del asfalto. Si rompiera un huevo sobre mis zapatos apenas tardaría unos segundos en freírse. Pero lo preocupante no era tanto la temperatura. Podría decirse que ya me había acostumbrado a subir esa colina camino al colegio, aún así sentía una horrible sensación de ahogo, producto de la alta humedad. Pareciera que hubiese corrido una maratón, pero ni siquiera había tenido la clase de educación física… Santo cielo…

Pero el llegar tampoco suponía ningún alivio. El mero concepto de ambiente habitable parecía escaparse a nuestro instituto. El calor humano ya era un problema, tantas personas en un aula tan pequeña. Pero mi ubicación, que antes consideraba perfecta, ahora se había vuelto una maldición. El sol entrando por la ventana, y peor aún reflejándose en los cristales, combinado a la incomodidad de sentarme sobre mis pantalones mojados. A poco estuve de lanzarme por la ventana cuando Haruhi me distrajo.

Tenía un ventilador de bolsillo, de esos que son a baterías, y que al cabo de unos momentos lanzó al vacío.

— Que porquería, eso sólo tira aire caliente…

Pues que querías, si aire caliente es lo único que hay… Como esperaban que prestara atención a la clase, cuando apenas podía mantenerme conciente. Si alguien hubiese venido con un aire acondicionado o algo parecido, le levantaría una estatua en su honor.

El alivio llegó en el salón del club, cuando un pequeño ventilador apareció como por arte de magia… Ya deben saber quien lo trajo, pero al menos esta vez ha tenido una buena idea. De todos modos no pienso erigirle ningún monumento a Haruhi, siendo que causa más problemas que soluciones.

Koizumi se acercó a mí con un nuevo juego de mesa, esta vez Damas. Cada juego, a medida que nos aburríamos de él, iba formando parte de la pila junto con los demás. Curiosamente, una vez que Koizumi se "aburre" de un juego trae uno nuevo, por lo que no hemos retomado ninguno de aquellos. Y Nagato estaba sentada junto a mí leyendo un libro grueso con mucho lenguaje técnico. No me pregunten de que era porque no lo sé; lo que sí puedo decirles, es que si intentáramos leerlo, acabaríamos leyendo más del diccionario que del libro en si.

— ¿Ah? ¿Mikuru no vino hoy?

— Sí, pero me ha pedido que la excusemos, ya que Tsuruya está enferma y ha ido por unos momentos a hacerle compañía.

— ¿AAH? ¿Y se puede saber por qué no lo dices antes? Idiota. Si esa chica es como un miembro. Deberías ser más considerado.

¿Esa chica? Tiene nombre sabes. Además, estoy siendo considerado en mi silencio… ¿En que le ayudará a recuperarse la aparición de una persona que sólo irá a gritar, desordenar y comer todo a su alcance?

— Es cuestión de transmitir buenas vibras.

— Como sea, en todo caso ¿Por qué mejor no sólo la llamas? Conociéndola, si sus amigos llegasen a su casa le importará poco el estar enferma y querrá ponerse a jugar, cuando el doctor le ha dicho que debe hacer reposo absoluto.

— Puede que tengas razón…

¡Claro que tengo razón! Y se confirmó cuando escuché la estrepitosa risa de Tsuruya del otro lado de la línea… Lo curioso es que Haruhi no tenía activado el altavoz… Vaya energía tiene.

Al momento de cortar la comunicación, Haruhi volvió a su asiento. Pero esta vez volteó la silla y quedó mirando al cielo. Ya conocía yo esa escena. Algo estaba por pasar, lo sentía en mis huesos. Justo cuando estaba pensando que todo estaba demasiado calmado… Cuidado con lo que deseas…

**-o-**

A la mañana siguiente, me tropecé con una ligera llovizna camino al instituto, por lo que no llegué tan acalorado como el día anterior. Cuando tengo tanto calor me pongo de mal humor, y si a eso lo combinamos con Haruhi, es como si me lanzaran un cóctel Molotov directo a la nuca. Pero ella había faltado ese día… Extraño, ya que sus faltas en todo el año pueden contarse con los dedos de una mano. ¿Será que habrá tenido otra de sus "grandiosas ideas"? ¿Tendremos que ir al pasado cinco veces para arreglar un nuevo embrollo? ¿O esta vez viajar entre dimensiones? Talvez sólo estaba haciéndome la cabeza por nada, pero como mi vida se había convertido en un catálogo de lo paranormal, podría estar listo para lo que viniera. Y la llamada no se hizo esperar… ¿Quién más iba a llamar…?

— Kyon, ¿Por qué demorás tanto en atender? — Atendí al tercer tono— como sea, sabes… — titubeó— no me estoy sintiendo bien, ¿podrían venir después de clase?

— ¿Eh? ¿Por qué? —¿A qué venía eso?—.

— ¿Cómo? ¿Por qué como así el líder se ocupa de sus subordinados, no debería ser reciproco? ¿O acaso olvidaste que me pasé tres días contigo en el hospital?

Bueno, vale. Pero me hiciste pagar una buena multa y supuestamente habíamos quedado a mano… ¡Me cortó!… ¡Pero si no me has dicho ni la dirección! ¿Cómo se supone que llegaré? Talvez deba seguir el sendero de destrucción. Ahora que lo pienso… en todo este tiempo no he ido nunca a su casa…

Finalizadas las clases arrastré mis pies hasta el salón del club, donde los demás me esperaban y nos preparamos para salir.

*Suspiro*

— Justo cuando pensé que tendría un día libre de ella, sale con estas cosas.

— No digas eso. Tengo una teoría respecto a esto, pero si te la dijera ahora arruinaría el chiste. – Dijo Koizumi con su tono de sabelotodo, que tanto me irrita.

Acto seguido les pregunté a Asahina y Koizumi, pero al parecer ellos tampoco tenían la más mínima idea de a donde deberíamos ir. Y así los tres miramos a Nagato al mismo tiempo.

— Yo sé. — Y así se disponía a que la sigamos.

— Espera Nagato... ¿Lo sabes como sabes todo? ¿O te lo ha dicho?

— Haruhi Suzumiya me lo ha dicho. — respondió sin siquiera mirarme.

— ¿Por qué sólo te ha dicho a ti? Me gustaría saber. — inquirió Koizumi.

— Encargada de Comunicaciones. — soltó ella escuetamente.

¡Vaya puesto le había designado Haruhi! Hice un esfuerzo enorme por no reírme. La expresión de Nagato, que estaba más bien relajada, pareció enseriarse mientras giraba a mirarme. ¿Se notaba en mi cara? ¿Se enojaría en serio si me río de aquello? Pero vamos… ¡Es la ironía perfecta!

Al llegar a la dirección, nos encontramos con una casa normal por donde la mires. Si me hubieran dicho que Haruhi vivía en un Iglú probablemente les habría creído, por eso encontrarme con algo tan común fue un poco decepcionante.

Toqué el timbre de la residencia y una cabeza se asomó de la ventana del segundo piso; acto seguido, un manojo de llaves cayó directo en las manos de Nagato. Estábamos algo lejos de aquella ventana, así que no entendí si Haruhi tenía esa precisión, o sí Nagato había activo un "Modo Imán" o algo parecido.

Nagato introdujo la llave y se quedó inmóvil durante unos segundos.

— Esperen aquí — eso dijo después. Y la esperamos alrededor de un minuto.

Cuando regresó continuó con lo siguiente:

— El campo preventivo para la cuarentena ha sido desplegado. El virus esta ahora contenido.

¿Virus? ¿Cuarentena? ¿Me perdí de algo?

— Lo que me temía — comentó Koizumi detrás de mí, con una expresión pensativa.

Y prosiguió:

— Como de seguro ya sabes, el cuerpo de Suzumiya es diferente al del resto, al menos en cuanto a su química interior. Por lo que un virus como cualquiera conocido no le haría cosquillas, y debería ser uno muy poderoso.

— ¿Qué tan poderoso? — le pregunté sin rodeos.

— Tanto que si te contagiaras, morirías en cuestión de minutos. Sería algo así. — La miré a Nagato, y ella asintió.

Se me heló la sangre, acaso era posible que hubiera algo tan peligroso y nocivo tan cerca, ¿y nosotros andando a lo tonto?

— ¿Este es el chiste que mencionaste hace rato? Pues no me hace ninguna gracia — le respondí.

— No, esto es más bien, un efecto secundario. Mi teoría era que Suzumiya había deseado saber si sus amigos se preocupaban por ella y le visitaban en caso de enfermarse. Hasta ahí era algo muy inocente, pero ese es el momento donde todo se complica. — Koizumi hizo una pausa y respiro profundamente, al mismo tiempo que señalo al interior.

— ¿Es un virus del espacio o qué? Ya que dijiste que ningún virus conocido la afectaría... — pregunté ya temeroso de que tendríamos que hacer a continuación.

— No, es un virus recién creado, ajustándose a los deseos de Haruhi Suzumiya. — Nagato fue quien me contestó.

A todo esto, Asahina estaba más pálida inclusive que Nagato, aferrándose a mí. En circunstancias normales habría atesorado esa sensación, pero esto era todo menos normal… ¿Y ahora qué?

— Tomaremos medidas preventivas. — soltó Nagato y como un vampiro famélico empezó a repartir mordidas a los presentes. Y yo que pensaba si traer a mi hermanita para que alegre un poco a Haruhi… Suerte que no fue así, no sabría explicarle porque Nagato iba a morderle.

Al parecer no había nadie en casa más que ella, suerte para sus padres… Ahora que lo pienso… ¿Y sus padres? Ciertamente me alarma lo poco que sé de ella.

Íbamos todos detrás de Nagato, quién examinaba todos los rincones de la casa. Seguramente Haruhi no ha salido de su habitación en ningún momento del día, sino se habría alarmado al ver la gran cantidad de insectos muertos que había por todas partes. Moscas y mosquitos mayormente. Inclusive algunas plantas de interior empezaban a marchitarse.

— Nagato, con lo que sea que nos hayas inyectado ¿Estaremos seguros, cierto?

— Al menos por las siguientes 4 horas, sí. Lo estarán.

Eso me calmo un poco, no pensaba quedarme tanto tiempo, sobre todo porque ya empezaría a oscurecer en breve.

Nagato nos indicó que subamos, mientras ella se encargaba de "esterilizar" todo allí abajo. Toda esta escena desde que entramos hasta aquí, no ha durado más de dos minutos, por lo que no me sorprende que Haruhi no haya empezado a gritar aún.

— ¿Donde están? ¿Qué hacen que no suben?

Hablé muy pronto…

Ahí estaba ella, tendida en la cama, en un pijama a rayas. Tenía una bolsa de hielo en la cabeza y prácticamente se le caían los mocos.

— Vaya, pero que sexy te ves. — le dije en un tono burlón.

— Aún así me veo mejor que tú.

— ¿Por qué tienes que ser tan agresiva? ¿No me hiciste venir a cuidarte? Aquí estoy.

Haruhi abrió bien los ojos y, refunfuñando, apartó su vista hacía la televisión... Que complicada eres…

— Mikuru, ¿Podrías preparare un té helado? Encontrarás todo lo necesario en la cocina.

Haruhi pasó olímpicamente de la palidez de Asahina, que si bien procuró calmarse para no generar sospechas, aún no había recuperado del todo su color.

— Emm... Si, de acuerdo.

— ¿Necesitas algo más? — preguntó Koizumi amablemente.

— Bueno… ya que lo dices no he comido nada desde el desayuno.

— De acuerdo, entonces iré a comprar algo. ¿Qué prefieres?

— Sorpréndeme. Pero como no me guste te multaré. — le respondió sonriente.

Ella piensa que todo es un juego mientras nosotros lidiamos con un virus mortal… Bueno al menos me reconforta saber que no soy el único que puede ser multado.

Cuando Koizumi salía de la habitación, Nagato entraba.

— ¿Y? — le preguntó él.

— Limpio.

Recuérdenme que debo acompañar a Nagato a la biblioteca y ayudarla así quiera pedir cien libros. Esta chica realmente se pasa en sus esfuerzos.

Me acerqué a ellos.

— Dime Nagato, no pudo este virus propagarse de alguna forma, ¿Antes de que llegáramos? Es decir, ¿Como podría esparcirse? Y más importante, ¿Cuáles son los síntomas?

— La única forma viable a este virus hubiera sido a través de los insectos, pero ninguno vivió lo suficiente para representar amenaza de contagio. Por ende, lo único restante del agente patógeno habita en esta recamara. En cuanto a los síntomas, por lo pronto son desconocidos, puesto que el sistema inmunológico de Haruhi Suzumiya es diferente al del resto de ustedes, y analizar y comparar esos datos llevaría bastante tiempo.

— Pero… ¿No podrías simplemente morderla? Y erradicar así este virus tan peligroso.

— Ese sería sólo el último recurso. Si utilizase ese método, habría dos posibilidades. No puedo usar el agente curativo junto a la inyección, puesto que si la herida se cerrase frente a los ojos de Haruhi Suzumiya mi identidad podría ser revelada. Por otra parte, si sólo inyectase los anticuerpos sin el agente para que la herida cierre, pasando como un simple mordisco que se pasó un poco de la broma, estos no llegarían a hacer efecto lo suficientemente rápido en contraste al progreso de la infección en una herida abierta. El virus hasta ahora reside en el tejido cutáneo, y sería muy peligroso que llegase al torrente sanguíneo aún para Haruhi Suzumiya.

— En otras palabras, debe curarse por sí misma.

— Así es.

— Si es como yo pienso, si pasamos de esta noche todo se arreglará por si solo. — agregó Koizumi— Después de todo, estamos cumpliendo su fantasía de la niña enferma cuidada por sus amigos.

— Correcto. — confirmó Nagato.

En esto Koizumi se retiro a hacer el recado, y unos minutos después regresó con una buena porción de oden, la cual Haruhi devoró en cuestión de minutos desahogándose con el té de Asahina.

Nos la pasamos jugando cartas y dados la mayor parte del tiempo, y el perdedor debía hacer algún castigo. Siempre se guardaba los peores para mí. No pienso decirlo, las cosas que me hizo hacer son demasiado estúpidas como para repetirse. Todo parecía estar andando sobre ruedas cuando Asahina me llamó al pasillo junto con Cara de Póquer y Sonrisitas.

— El virus va ganando fuerza, y el mantenerlo encapsulado es cada vez más difícil. — me dijo Nagato; sonaba un poco preocupada, más en el ritmo que en el tono de su voz. Por otra parte su expresión seguía igual de estoica que siempre.

— Al parecer Suzumiya se está entusiasmando con todo esto, necesitamos alguna forma de ponerle fin, pero sin ser demasiado bruscos. — aclaró Koizumi.

¿Por qué soy siempre yo el que debe pensar en una solución? Estaba algo molesto… No por Nagato, sino por Koizumi, que me estaba pidiendo que le salve el trasero, cuando siempre ha sido tan pedante. Dios…

— ¡Kyon! ¡Ven aquí! — escuché a Haruhi gritar desde la habitación.

— Disculpen, la reina llama…

— ¿Cómo me dejan sola? — Tú eres justamente quién corre menos peligro aquí, después de Nagato, claro está. — En fin, ya que estás ahí busca el termómetro en aquél cajón.

Revisé el cajón que señaló… y el de abajo… y todos… no había ningún termómetro. Hasta me hizo buscarlo en toda la casa pero no podía encontrarlo. Cabe destacar que nadie me ayudó a buscar, ellos siguieron jugando tranquilamente; mientras yo hacía el mini turismo en busca del termómetro.

— De todas formas... ¿Para qué lo quieres ahora?

— ¿Para qué va a ser? Tonto… Creo que ya me siento mejor, y quiero ver si bajó la fiebre.

Pero si me acaban de decir que el virus va ganando poder, tú lo único que quieres es seguir jugando con tus amigos... ¿Cuál es la necesidad de complicar tanto las cosas? ¿Acaso dudabas si vendríamos a cuidar de ti? Menudos líos armas por puras nimiedades. Santo cielo...

— Pues para eso no es necesario un termómetro — le dije y me acerqué, para poner mis labios en su frente.

Era algo a lo que yo estaba acostumbrado. De pequeño, aprendí como engañar al termómetro y me hacía el enfermo para faltar a clases; pero mi madre empezó a desconfiar. Por lo que también me tomaba la temperatura con sus labios, porque son más sensibles que los dedos. Como dije, para mí era completamente natural, pero parecía que no lo era para Haruhi.

— ¿Se puede saber qué demonios estás haciendo? — exclamó forzando un gesto de enojo, para cubrir el hecho de que estaba más roja que un tomate.

— Al parecer si ha bajado la fiebre, ¿Cómo te sientes?

— Mucho mejor a decir verdad… Ya es de noche, deberían irse a su casa.

Ahora resulta que nos va a echar…

— Ves, por eso siempre te dejo este tipo de problemas, siempre encuentras una solución fácil, aunque a veces no sea de forma conciente. — me dijo Koizumi con una falsa mirada de admiración, mientras nos poníamos nuevamente los zapatos en la entrada... Por mucho que me halagues, no acabo de confiar en ti sabes...

Al final sólo Koizumi y yo nos fuimos, Nagato y Asahina se quedaron a pasar la noche con ella.

Nagato necesitaba asegurarse de la completa eliminación del virus "Suzumiya", como Koizumi lo había bautizado. Mientras que Asahina sería la criada personal de Haruhi. Pobre Asahina, esto le supuso al menos tres mordidas más a lo largo de la noche, asumiendo que sean de la misma duración que la primera.

Según supe de Nagato al día siguiente, no había rastro alguno del virus, es un alivio. En realidad, nunca supimos a ciencia cierta que clase de efectos haría ese virus, pero si Haruhi tenía una especie de "gripe", seguramente a las personas normales hasta y se nos pondría la piel al revés o quizás simplemente explotemos. Francamente no tenía ganas de indagar los detalles, menos aún de un virus que no duró más de un día en la faz de la tierra.

Haruhi estaba de vuelta en su nivel normal de energía. Ya podíamos verla romper récords en las clases de educación física, igual que siempre.

Ese mismo día por la tarde me dirigí al salón del club. Para encontrarme que no había nadie más a excepción de Haruhi. Quien se había recogido el pelo a modo de cola de caballo… ¡Que lo tienes muy corto para eso! Deberías dejarte crecer el pelo como antes…

— Quizás lo haga… — soltó ella casi suspirando.

— Sabes… Ayer que no viniste a clase, fue un día muy aburrido.

— Debió serlo ¿Cierto? — dijo y tenía la sonrisa más radiante que le había visto en mucho tiempo. Esa sonrisa sólo dedicada a la Brigada SOS y que nunca podías ver en clase. Pero me pareció que esta vez era exclusivamente para mí.

**FIN**

_Pepsipez, este fic se me ocurrió después de leer "El Manifiesto Parte IV" la escena que planteas de Haruki enfermo, pues aquí te salió una escena hermana xD ... pero ya en serio. Gracias a todos por sus visitas. Ah y no olviden irse sin dejar un review. Si ven algo que necesite correción de algún tipo, no duden en decirme, sea del tipo que fuere. Porque no me gusta dormirme en los laureles, y me gustaría que lo que este mal pues que también lo marquen. Muchas gracias a todos._


End file.
